


a day that i'm glad i survived

by dizzy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Seventeen year old Dan discovers his future favorite youtuber.





	a day that i'm glad i survived

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **sincerityscary** , who won a fic from me as a prize for the PhandomGives livestream and requested Dan in 2007 finding Phil’s channel for the first time!

A hangover headache thrums at Dan's temples, not as bad as last weekend but bad enough that all he really wants to do is spend his Sunday in bed drifting in and out of sleep. 

His grandmother already rang to ask if he'd go to church. She does it every weekend, even though he hasn't been in years. He doesn't usually answer, but sometimes he'll drag himself from out between the sheets to show up at her house for lunch when she gets back. 

Not today. He can't face his nana hungover. So he makes himself comfortable on his twin mattress, yawning so loud his jaw pops and then scratching idly at his stomach until proximity to his dick prompts the urge for something more. 

*

He can't actually remember much about the night before. 

It's hazy, flavored like green apple and peach bellini, a soundtrack of music and songs whose titles he can't recall but his raw throat says he sang along joyfully to. 

He thinks he might have kissed someone. 

Can't be sure. 

Does it even matter? His stomach twists. 

He's not sure why things that feel so good in the moment can feel so awful later. 

*

A scavenge through the fridge leaves him with a stomach full and half an hour of distraction. Cold pasta tastes like a delicacy and his empty stomach thanks him, the remnants of last night's overindulgence soaked up in the carbs. 

But he doesn't have much else to do, really, so he crawls back into bed. 

* 

He could call... her. 

The pretty girl in the woods last night. 

The one who smiled and dipped her head shyly when he smiled back. 

The one his mate said he should ask out after shoving him roughly

The one he wasn't (was) thinking about when he reached for his one-too-many bottles of booze. 

He looks at his arm, at the phone number scrawled there. He can't even really remember her writing it. 

He could call her. 

He grabs his computer instead. 

*

His laptop - new for his sixteenth birthday - feels like a brick on his thighs. The plastic edge of the keyboard digs into his stomach but he likes to watch from this angle. 

His grandma says the internet rots his brain. Dan figures his brain is pretty rotten anyway and watching things on a laptop screen isn't gonna make anything any worse. 

He scrolls to youtube. He wants something that'll make him laugh. Something dumb and funny, maybe Smosh has uploaded a new video. He likes it because of the comedy. Because he's someone who used to do theater, has an appreciation for sketches. 

That's all, really. 

He just wants a laugh. 

* 

He likes System of a Down. 

That's probably why he clicks the video. 

(Definitely not blue eyes.) 

The editing is quirky. He likes that. It has cool lighting effects. 

(Nice lips.) 

It has a creepy vibe, with the symbols on the computer and the clock jumping around and the alien. 

(Cool hair. That one's alright, though, isn't it? Dan's always wanted his hair that straight.) 

He hits pause on the words 'no escape' and stares at them for far too long, melodramatic thoughts swirling and whirling and piling on top of each other in his mind. Some of them he won't even give shape to. 

(Restarts the video. Pauses. Stares at the face on the screen.

His brain feels like the empty chair spinning uselessly.)

He hits subscribe. It didn't make him laugh, but he's interested to see what else this guy posts. He has potential, Dan thinks. 

(Such blue eyes.) 

*

He goes to sleep that night with the words of the song embedded in his brain. 

He won't admit to himself or anyone else how many times he watched it. He just does that sometimes. He's weird like that. He'll watch the same video for two hours straight, looping it over and over and over, studying every detail. It's just his personality. 

His fingers twitch to watch it again, but he's gotta sleep now so he can wake up and pretend to be normal in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ugr53MLTf24) is the video Dan watched. 
> 
> Read and reblog on tumblr!


End file.
